


El día que Steve descubrió Wattpad

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexy, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Tony lee fanfics para Steve y terminan muy calientes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: El título lo dice todo, este es un fanfic dentro de un fanfic que habla de fanfics¡Espero que lo disfruten!





	El día que Steve descubrió Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> What you've got, boy, is hard to find  
> I think about it all the time  
> I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
> I just can't get you off my mind  
> Because your love, is my drug...
> 
> Kesha -Your love is my drug

-Tony...-

-En un momento.- Respondió Tony sin apartar la mirada de su Starkphone.

-Tony, aún quedan seis reportes más por llenar para mañana.- Inquirió el soldado.

-En un segundo, sólo este capitulo y ya, te lo juro.-

Eran las diez de la noche, se encontraban en el cuarto de Steve, completamente sólos y ¿Steve enserio quería llenar aburridos reportes?

Tony pensó que el soldado lo había citado a su habitación para una noche ardiente, resultó que sólo lo llamó para para llenar reportes atrasados de misiones pasadas. Debió haberlo previsto, Steve había sentenciado que no habrían más encuentros sexuales furtivos entre ellos porque _"Ponían en riesgo su liderazgo compartido sobre el equipo"_ lo cual, si le preguntaban a Tony, era una completa tontería. Así que, si no iba a tener sexo ardiente en la vida real, al menos iba a vivirlo a través de fanfics eróticos.

Steve se encontraba en su cama, sentado con documentos en la mano y una pluma detrás de la oreja, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de pijama azul. Una densa barba adornaba su mandíbula y un ligero manto de vello dorado, su pecho.

Tony por su parte se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama, vistiendo igualmente sólo un ligero pantalón de pijama rojo.

-Desde que descubriste Wayapatt no has apartado tu nariz de tu Starkphone.- Acusó Steve.

-Wattpad, por quinta vez, Steve, _Wattpad_.-

Steve rodó los ojos.

-Lo entenderías si leyeras al menos una historia, algunas son realmente buenas.-

Recientemente había encontrado una antología de pequeños One Shots con historias muy interesantes.

-Estoy leyendo las historias de esta cuenta y realmente creo que te gustarían si leyeras algunas.-

-¿Cuantas historias tiene sobre nosotros?- Preguntó incrédulo de que tantas personas enserio escribieran sobre su relación con Tony.

-Varias, una donde lo hacemos en mi cuarto después de que regresas de un viaje largo, otra donde te muestro la torre y lo hacemos en el tejado, dios, incluso hay una historia donde comparamos nuestros miembros y terminamos follando en la ducha.- Tony sonrió. -Quien haya escrito todo esto tiene una mente casi tan perversa como la mía.-

Tony deslizó sus dedo por la pantalla.

-Hay uno donde me cambian el género, uso lencería y te ato a una silla para dominarte.- Tony se estrujó la erección encima de su pantalón. -Ese suena prometedor.-

El castaño levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del rubio, mirándolo de regreso. Al parecer, aquella historia le había llamado la atención también. Rápidamente, Steve regresó su atención a los papeles en sus manos, exhibiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Creo que acaba de actualizar otro donde eres una chica y te follo violentamente contra la pared, pero primero comencemos con este.-

-Tony, no tengo tiempo para leer pornografía barata.-

-¿Y si la leo para tí?-

Steve levantó la mirada del documento. -¿Y prometes que me ayudarás a llenar el resto de los reportes?-

Tony hizo un saludo americano-militar con su mano en su frente. -Por supuesto, mi capitán.-

Steve suspiró e hizo los papeles a un lado.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea una historia corta.-

-Me saltaré la parte cursi e iré directo al sexo.-

Steve asintió y recargó su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, al no encontrar comodidad en la dura madera, tomó el pequeño tsum tsum de Iron man que Tony le había regalado en su cumpleaños y recargó la nuca contra el afelpado accesorio. Entrelazó las manos sobre su abdomen revolvió un poco en el lugar hasta que encontró la posición más cómoda.

-Estoy listo.-

Tony seleccionó el capítulo.

-Vaya, más de diez mil lecturas en esta antología, esta mañana sólo habían nueve mil.-

-Wow, ¿realmente las personas disfrutan leyendo sobre nosotros teniendo sexo?-

-Eso parece. No puedo culparlas, yo también lo hago.- Le guiñó un ojo. -Aunque claro, prefiero mil veces _hacerlo_ que leerlo.-

-La historia cabeza de metal, no tenemos toda la noche.-

-Cierto, cierto.- Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

_**Esposado a una silla, con el torso desnudo y los pies descalzos, el capitán Rogers escuchó el taconeo de su amante acercándose a él.** _

_**Natasha Stark, en ligera lencería negra, con el reactor de su pecho brillando con fuerza sobre Steve, tacones rojos que combinaban a la perfección el tono de su lápiz labial, se hizo presente en la habitación, caminando hacia él con una mirada tan excitante como amenazadora.** _

**_Sólo había una palabra que pudiera describir cómo lucía la mujer de hierro esa noche._ **

**_Poderosa._ **

-Me gusta esa descripción.- Dijo Tony antes de continuar con la lectura.

_**Steve se estremeció.** _

_**¿Qué clase de cosas tenía planeado hacerle?** _

**_¿De qué manera planeaba usarlo en esa ocasión?_ **

**_Lo que fuera que tuviera en mente, Steve lo tomaría como el buen soldado que era. Amaba complacer a su ama, ser premiado cuando seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra y recibir el castigo cuando no._ **

_**La mujer se paró frente a Steve, justo entre sus piernas.** _

_**-Stark yo...- La mujer detuvo sus palabras posando un delicado dedo sobre sus labios.** _

**_Steve contuvo las ganas de chuparlo._ **

_**Deslizó su dedo de su boca a su cuello, arriba de su temblorosa manzana de adán, descendió por su pecho desnudo recorriendo su suave esternón, abriéndose paso por entre sus abdominales hasta detenerse justo encima de su abultada entrepierna.** _

**_Steve movió las caderas en busca de algo de fricción,_ **

_**-Stark...- El rubio jadeó de nuevo.** _

_**La mujer de hierro sonrió.** _

**_Steve luchó por romper las esposas, ansiaba besarla, tocarla; quería tomarla contra la pared y_ ** **_fornicarla_ ** **_lento hasta sentir su orgasmo palpitando en su polla. Pero las esposas simplemente no parecían ceder._ **

_**-Ni te molestes, esas esposas están hechas de** _ _**vibranium** _ _**y están recubiertas de** _ _**adamantium** _ _**.- Le advirtió Tasha. –Jamás las podrás romper.-** _

_**Steve rió. -Sólo tú** _ _**desperdicias** _ __ _**vibranium** _ _**por fines sexuales.-** _

**_Natasha Stark recorrió el cuerpo de su soldado con los ojos._ **

_**-Yo no lo llamaría un desperdicio.** _ _-_

Steve rió. -Suena totalmente a algo que tú harías, cabeza de metal.-

-Definitivamente.- Concordó Tony.

**_Descansó su mano sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos._ **

**_-Recuerdas nuestra palabra de seguridad ¿cierto?-_ **

_**Steve asintió.** _

**_-_ ** **_Repítela_ ** **_.-_ **

**_Tragó saliva._ **

**_-Referencia.-_ **

Tony carcajeó.

Steve le lanzó su otro tsum tsum de Hulk a la cara.

**_Se sintió increíblemente tonto al decirla en voz alta. El sentimiento desapareció en cuando la mujer de hierro comenzó a besarle el cuello._ **

**_-Exacto.- Respondió dándole un leve mordisco a su clavícula. –Recuérdame las reglas otra vez.-_ **

_**El soldado se humedeció los labios con la lengua y su corazón** _ _**golpeteó** _ _**contra su pecho.** _

_**-Obedecer a mi señora en todo momento, sin cuestionar ni debatir.-** _

**_-No correrme a menos que pida permiso antes y que se me permita hacerlo.- Cada regla le ponía más caliente._ **

_**-Anteponer su satisfacción a la mía.-** _

**_-¿Y la más importante de todas?-_ **

**_-Detener todo ante la más mínima incomodidad.-_ **

_**La mujer asintió. –Muy bien.-** _

**_Enterró sus dedos en el cabello de su rubia nuca y lo premió con un beso en los labios._ **

_**Steve gimió agradecido, había ansiado besarla durante horas. La mujer daba los mejores besos. Del tipo que te dejaban sin aire, sin palabras y con ganas de mil besos más.** _

**_La clase de besos que decían "te amo" y "te necesito"; y al mismo tiempo "Eres mío, que no se te olvide"._ **

Tony, por el rabillo de su ojos, había notado algo que levantó las comisuras de sus labios, una de las manos de Steve había desaparecido debajo de su cobija y había un lento movimiento sobre su entrepierna, estaba respirando un poco más rápido de lo usual y tenía la boca entreabierta.

El respetado Capitán Rogers se estaba tocando bajo la cobija.

**_Sus Jeans se sintieron más ajustados y el dolor de su entrepierna aumentó. Su ama había dejado esos pantalones sobre la cama específicamente para él, estaba seguro de que eran una talla menor a la debida. Se retorció ansioso._ **

_**La mujer lo notó y sonrió.** _

**_Entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Steve y se sentó sobre su regazo, sabiendo el efecto que eso tenía sobre él. El Capitán gimió, como si sintiera dolor y placer a la vez, la mujer de hierro se mordió el labio al sentir a su soldado palpitar bajo su peso._ **

_**-Ama...- Steve jadeó.** _

**_La mujer se ajustó en su lugar, moliendo su erección bajo sus glúteos._ **

**_-¿Sí?-_ **

**_-Por favor...- Suplicó con los ojos cerrados._ **

_**-¿Por favor qué, Steve? Soy una genio, pero no sé leer mentes.-** _

**_Steve abrió los ojos y la miró directamente, desesperación en su semblante._ **

**_-Por favor,_** ** _úseme_** _ **.**_ -

Los movimientos bajo la cobija fueron más rápidos, pero aun discretos, Steve claramente no quería ser atrapado. 

-¿Suce...?- Tragó saliva. -¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el rubio fingiendo absoluta inocencia.

 _Sí, estás_ _enloqueciéndome_ _en lujuria..._ Pensó Tony.

Había una pequeña mancha en la tela sobre el bulto entre sus muslos y una leve capa de perspiración por toda su piel.

-Nada, mi Capitán.- Pasó el dedo por la pantalla hasta encontrar un párrafo nuevo.

**_Stark movió las caderas, lentos y sensuales círculos sobre la entrepierna de Steve. -Pensé que tendrías más resistencia, eres un militar después de todo.-_ **

_**Steve gimió. –Le aseguro, ama, que de entre todos mis años en combate, ninguna tortura que haya experimentado se asemeja a esta.-** _

_**El sexo de la mujer palpitó, la devoción de Steve hacia ella le hacía sentir tan necesitada y deseada.** _

**_-Te diré qué.- La mujer comenzó trazando círculos alrededor del pezón derecho de Steve con su dedo. –Te dejaré correrte dentro de mí...-_ **

**_Steve movió su cadera buscando alivio._ **

_**-Pero primero deberás** _ _**ganártelo** _ _**.-** _

_**-¿Cómo?- jadeó impaciente.** _

_**-Tres orgasmos, primero me darás placer tres veces y entonces te dejaré descargar** _ _**toooda** _ _**esa tensión sexual dentro de mi.-** _

**_Steve había sido obediente y evitó tocarse hasta tenerla de nuevo encima, habían pasado tres semanas desde su último encuentro. Sus testículos estaban cargados de deseo y frustración._ **

_Probablemente como ahora..._ Pensó Tony levantando la mirada de su celular por un segundo.

_**-¿Te parece bien?-** _

**_-Sí.-_ **

_**Stark levantó la barbilla. –Sí, ¿Qué?-** _

**_-Sí, mi ama.- La mujer le sintió estremecerse bajo sus piernas, a Steve le encantaba decir esas tres palabras y a ella escucharlas._ **

**_-Muy bien.-_ **

**_Levantó su cuerpo apartando su entrepierna de la de Steve y delicadamente se bajó las pantis hasta dejarlas caer al suelo, Steve se lamió los labios al ver el húmedo sexo de su ama, suave y pulcro, ligeramente rosado por la excitación._ **

**_Tasha recogió la prenda y la acercó al rostro de Steve._ **

_**El soldado cerró los ojos y aspiró fuerte.** _

_**-Gracias.- Murmuró contra la tela.** _

_**Estaban mojadas, empapadas en deseo. La cabeza de Steve le dio vueltas.** _

**_-_ ** _**Lámelas** _ _**.- La dominatriz ordenó.** _

_**-Sí, ama.- Gustoso, pasó su lengua sobre la mancha de humedad en el centro, disfrutando del dulce sabor impregnado en la prenda.** _

**_-Mírame mientras lo haces.-_ **

Tony sintió calor, el control era algo por lo que siempre luchaban, sobre las decisiones durante las misiones, sobre que estrategias usar en batalla, incluso que iban a comer en los viernes de películas. El leer sobre un Steve sumiso era algo excitante para él... _Eso sumado a que su versión femenina usaba lencería de cuero, le estaba añadiendo calor extra a su entrepierna._

**_Steve enfocó sus ojos azules en ella mientras lamia la esencia de Natasha Stark._ **

_**Steve era un hombre educado y correcto, la clase de hombre que le cede el asiento a las damas en el metro, que abre las puertas y se dirige con propiedad a extraños, pero cuando estaba a solas con ella, todo eso quedaba detrás de la puerta y lo que quedaba dentro era un salvaje animal hambriento de sexo. A la dominatriz le fascinaba esa parte de él, con sus trabajos y misiones de súper héroe era casi imposible lograr arreglar un encuentro, así que iba a asegurarse de explotarlo al máximo.** _

_**-Suficiente.- Apartó las pantis y las dejó caer al suelo. –Necesitaré tu boca para otras cosas.-** _

_**Sin advertencia, Stark subió una pierna al hombro de Steve y acercó su sexo a su boca, inmediatamente, la lengua del soldado comenzó a explorar.** _

A ese punto, el Capitán había dejado cualquier rastro de discreción atrás, estaba acariciándose rápido y fuerte bajo la cobija, su pudor había sido sobrepasado por su lujuria.

-No te detengas.- Jadeó.

Tony notó el brillo de su piel gracias al sudor, el vello en su pecho lucía más dorado de esa forma. Prosiguió con la lectura, describiendo con detalle como Steve devoró el sexo de su contraparte ficticia, Steve comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando llegó a la parte en la que se corría en su boca.

_Alguien enserio está disfrutando del_ _fanfiction_ _, ¿hmmm?_

Tony continuó y fue hasta el segundo orgasmo de su personaje cuando se sacó la polla del pantalón y comenzó a acariciarse frente a Steve.

-Continúa...- Escuchó a Steve ordenar desde la cama.

Adelantó la historia a donde comenzaban a propiamente fornicar.

**_Steve finalmente se adentró en el apretado sexo de la millonaria. Con desesperación movieron sus caderas, conscientes de que el orgasmo no tardaría en manifestarse sobre sus cuerpos._ **

Tony lo miró a los ojos.

-A puesto que te mueres por eyacular para mi, Steve.-

-Sí, por supuesto que sí, Tony.- Steve contestó por lo bajo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Sin saber que esa frase no estaba en la historia.

_**-Mi señora...- Steve trató de suplicar.** _

_**-¿Quieres que me corra?-** _

**_Steve asintió muy rápido._ **

_**-** _ _**Suplícame** _ _**, suplica por mi orgasmo.-** _

**_-Por favor...- Steve sin aliento imploró. –Hágalo en mí,_ ** **_empápeme_ ** _**con su orgasmo.-** _

Tony pudo ver con claridad la figura del puño de Steve masturbando su polla, de arriba a abajo a una velocidad increíble. Los músculos de sus brazos y hombros estaban tensos y varios mechones de pegaron a su frente por el sudor.

Tony sentía que podría escribir mil poemas sobre lo atractivo que se veía su soldado en aquél instante.

**_-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Steve?-_ **

_**El soldado tragó saliva.** _

_**–Es lo que necesito...-** _

_**Su paredes se contrajeron y el placer explotó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dejó poseer por el orgasmo, frotándo su clítoris contra el pubis de Steve, restregando el orgasmo fuera de su sistema.** _

**_-¡Hazlo conmigo!- Exclamó Stark enterrándo las uñas en su pecho y pegando su frente contra la de Steve. Sus jugos empaparon el miembro de Steve y el semen de Steve fue disparado directo en su interior. Un orgasmo tras otro, nadie más lograba un multiorgasmo en ella, sólo Steve._ **

Tony lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Nadie le brinda a mi cuerpo el mismo placer que tú, Steve.-

-Tony...- Jadeó mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado mientras la mancha sobre su regazo se expandía humedeciendo la tela de la delgada sabana.

El soldado estaba eyaculando para él. 

Atento vio como el movimiento de su mano poco a poco perdía velocidad a medida que el orgasmo llegaba a su final. Steve sacó su mano de la sabana y la dejó caer a su lado, empapada en su blanco orgasmo. Su erección permaneció erecta bajo la sábana, como si no acabara de experimentar uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida.

-Pornografía barata, ¿huh?- Tony se mofó ante el estado actual de su compañero de equipo.

El soldado soltó una risa ahogada.

-Ven aquí.- Ordenó.

Tony no tuvo que pedir explicación, simplemente gateó sobre la cama hasta terminar encima de Steve.

-Pantalón fuera.- Jadeó el capitán.

Y los pantalones terminaron encima de el tocador.

Steve rodeó la erección de Tony con su aún húmeda mano, el castaño sintió el calor de su orgasmo que permanecía en el firme puño del soldado.

-Dame tu teléfono.-

Tony eligió otro capitulo al azar y se lo entregó.

Steve comenzó a leer.

**_Tony disfrutó del sonido que emitía su garganta cuando succionaba su polla, sonaba como si fuera lo más delicioso que su boca jamás había probado._ **

**_Involuntariamente, Tony arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido fuerte. Movió sus caderas en círculos mientras Steve lo follaba con su boca. Podía sentir cuán ansioso estaba por saborear su orgasmo._ **

-Ste... Steve...- Gimió claramente fascinado.

**_Steve sacó su miembro de su boca dejando sólo la punta dentro de sus labios. Miró a Tony a los ojos sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar._ **

Steve continuó leyendo, acrecentando el ímpetu de sus caricias y la suciedad de sus palabras. Hasta que soltó el celular y comenzó a narrar lo que sentía por dentro.

-La lujuria que Steve sentía hacia aquel hombre era únicamente superada por la admiración que sentía por él. Steve apenas podía concentrarse en llenar reportes o entrenar en el gimnasio.- El soldado se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos antes de seguir. -Porque Steve no podía pensar en otra cosa que en hacerlo sonreír.-

Tony no recordaba ningún fanfic en la antología con esa frase.

-¿Estás recitando otro fanfic?-

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es una historia que está escrita en internet.- Le lamió el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. -Es la historia que está por ser escrita en tu piel.- Le mordisqueó un poco la piel. -Y yo seré el autor.-

Las rodillas de Tony temblaron.

-Tony no podía pensar en otra cosa que en correrse para Steve, empapar su pecho con su orgasmo, encima de ese mismo vello dorado que lo enloquecía de sobremanera.- Continuó narrando contra el oído de Tony.

Un par de gotas de líquido preseminal cayeron sobre el abdomen del soldado.

-Sal de mi cabeza, Rogers.- Jadeó Tony.

Steve sonrió. -¿Dí en el clavo, cabeza de metal?-

Tony asintió muy rápido. Steve le besó los labios.

-Steve sabía que Tony disfrutaba de su nueva apariencia.- Se humedeció los labios. Estaba por revelar algo que no tenía planeado confesar en voz alta. -Por eso Steve se había dejado la barba, por eso Steve se había dejado crecer el vello en el pecho, por eso comenzó a usar camisetas cuello en V y a dejar un par de botones abiertos cuando usaba camisas formales, porque amaba la atención que recibía de los ojos de Tony.- Usó su otra mano y la posicionó sobre la que ya tenía alrededor de su miembro para aplicar aún más presión sobre su carne.

-Por que amaba la forma en la que sus ojos permanecían en su cuerpo, disfrutaba el hambre que reflejaba su mirar. Steve haría lo que fuera por llamar su atención, por complacerlo, por tenerlo cerca. Porque...-

Tragó saliva antes de proseguir.

-No era el suero del super soldado lo que lo hacía fuerte, era tener a Tony Stark a su lado.-

-¡Mi... mierda Steve!- Pegó su frente y soltando un desesperado alarido, eyaculó con fuerza encima del soldado.

Steve gozó de la exquisita agonía que reflejó su cuerpo entero ante cada palpitar de su orgasmo. Exprimió el placer fuera de Tony, poco a poco cada vez más despacio hasta que terminó de temblar encima de él.

Tony abrió los ojos y Steve sonrió para él.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, no era pornografía barat...-

Tony lo cubrió de besos, besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su barba. Steve los retribuyó igualmente durante varios minutos.

-Creí que no íbamos a permitir que esto pasara de nuevo. Por el bien del equipo.- Cuestionó Tony.

-Eso fue una excusa que use para detener nuestros encuentros. Mi verdadero motivo por el que no quería que siguiéramos haciéndolo es...- Tragó saliva. -Temía enamorarme de ti y que no sintieras lo mismo. Temía que sólo fuéramos...- Se pasó una mano por la barba, claramente incómodo. -Ficticios.-

Tony apartó su mano y le besó los labios.

-Steve, ya me había enamorado de ti incluso antes de ponerte una mano encima. Creí que leer esas historias me ayudaría a superarlo pero sólo lo acrecentó, porque me recordaban constantemente la infinidad de cosas que me fascinan de ti.- Pasó sus nudillos por la barba en su mentón. -Además, ¿cómo esperabas que no me enamorara de ti cuando luces tan bien con esa barba?-

Steve sonrió y abrazó a Tony fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Probablemente deberíamos escribir sobre lo que acaba de pasar y publicarlo en internet.- Comentó Tony.

Steve rió. -Seguro alguien más lo hará.- Le besó la nuca. -De momento, prefiero mil veces gozar de este Tony que tengo entre mis brazos que de cualquiera descrito con letras.-

El celular vibró. 

Una nueva actualización.

-¿O tal vez... un fanfic más?- Pidió Steve.

Tony rió. -De acuerdo, pásame el celular.-

Abrió la notificación.

Efectivamente, una nueva historia en la antología.

¿El título?

"El día que Steve descubrió Wattpad"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Cielos, ¡ya extrañaba escribir Stony!
> 
> Si les gustaría leer la historia que Tony le estaba leyendo a Steve, háganmelo saber n-n
> 
> ¡Sigan mi cuenta si aún no la han seguido y recomienden mis historias con sus amigos y amigas Stoners!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
